


В рабочем порядке

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Rating: PG13, Science Experiments
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: Рубель, младенцы и лаборатория.
Kudos: 2





	В рабочем порядке

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2011.

Когда Рубель возвращается в Организацию, в каждой руке у него по свертку. Свертки шевелятся, и нести их довольно тяжело.  
Он идет прямиком в лабораторию Даэ: сперва необходимо сдать материал, а уж после можно докладывать начальству, ведь материал голоден, обмочил пеленки и не орет только потому, что охрип от ора.  
У Рубеля от всего этого ужасная мигрень.  
\- Принес? - спрашивает Даэ, выныривая из-за колонны в коридоре. Его ноздри раздуваются, словно от возбуждения. Лишенный век левый глаз Даэ, кажется, сейчас выпадет из глазницы. Карикатура на человека.  
\- Твои, - Рубель впихивает один из свертков в руки ученому.  
\- Тяжело достались? - скалится Даэ. - Пришлось натравить на городок йома?  
\- Ну что ты, - Рубель делает жест рукой, будто хочет смахнуть прилипший к плечу волос (привычка осталась, отмечает он, хотя от действия препаратов все волосы выпали еще лет десять назад). - Как только местные узнали, чего хочет от их землячки Организация, они убедили ее в необходимости отдать близняшек нам.  
Крестьяне счастливы были расплатиться чужими детьми, когда выяснили, что на этот раз вместо мешка серебра можно отделаться щенками какой-то вдовы.  
Рубель вынужден признать, что за последнее время это была самая легкая операция.  
Если бы еще девчонки так не орали.  
\- У них есть имена? - интересуется Даэ по дороге в подвал.  
\- Организация, - отзывается Рубель, - решила не присваивать им имен, чтобы как можно меньше способствовать развитию личности. Они должны вырасти даже более стабильными, чем Алиссия и Бэт.  
Даэ кивает, словно и правда услышал новость.  
В подземелье, конечно, темно (кто-то мог бы пошутить насчет неизменных очков Рубеля, но кто-то ведь не знает, что изнутри стекла совершенно прозрачные). Даэ на ощупь кладет "своего" ребенка на операционный стол, а потом зажигает несколько свечей. Рубель не любит бывать здесь, но ему всегда немного любопытно: вдоль стен на стеллажах стоят бесчисленные снадобья, препараты, колбы с заспиртованными органами. Рубель знает только азы всей этой алхимии. Он пытается угадать, в какой бутыли находится дрянь, от которой принесенные сюда младенцы за пару лет станут половозрелыми особями, какие травы помогут зачистить в девочках рудименты самосознания, из какого закатанного в банку органа хозяин лаборатории возьмет клетки йома для симбиоза.  
Рубель кладет вторую сестру рядом с первой.  
Даэ начинает листать свою толстую книгу записей, а одна из близняшек из последних сил заходится тоненьким плачем. Пора уходить, думает Рубель, но зачем-то последний раз внимательно смотрит на "свою" девочку, а девочка - надо же! - внимательно смотрит на Рубеля, и то ли свет так причудлив, то ли мир наконец-то готов обрушиться к чертям, но Рубелю кажется, что у ребенка – серебряные глаза, а редкие пробивающиеся на темени волосенки белым-белы.  
\- Мне нужно доложить, - губы привычно растягиваются в улыбке, но на душе словно "пробужденные" воют.  
Он разворачивается и идет наверх, прочь из подземелья.  
И не то чтобы Рубель сам не был изрядный скот, только глядя, как Даэ хлопочет над ревущим младенцем, собираясь впрыснуть ему какой-то яд, он думает, что разрушить Организацию к чертям уже стало слишком личной задачей.


End file.
